Bertrand De Fortunessa
Bertrand de Fortunesa was a vampire who was at least 400 years old. He turned up at the school in Series 3 with the Praedictum Impaver, a book said to only open for the Chosen One and give him extra powers. After Vlad gets rid of his first 2 tutors (chosen by the Count) he decides to allow Bertrand to stay at the school. In the fourth season, Bertrand comes close to figuring out the identity of the shapeshifter and he intends to tell Vlad. Vlad however is menaced by the shapeshifter (who takes on Bertrand's form), leading Vlad to stake Bertrand, who is blissfully unaware of what's been going on. Vlad later regrets his decision. History Bertrand was over 400 years old and hung around a lot of battles throughout the centuries. Vlad mentioned to Erin that the reason for this was because he had easy access to a lot of blood and drank a lot after the battle of Waterloo. He had in his possession a book called the Praedictum Impaver, which he intended to present to the prophesised 'Chosen One'. It's hinted that he prepared to train the vampire leader for hundreds of years. Series 3 Bertrand first shows up at the school with the Praedictum Impaver and, after being accepted as his tutor, he trains Vlad throughout the series. During episode 6, when the vampires were suspected of stealing blood, he discovers that Ingrid was the culprit. Instead of turning her in, he flirts with her and the two meet up in the wine cellar. He tells Ingrid that Erin was visiting her breather boyfriend, and Ingrid relays the false information to her brother. Bertrand later informs the Count of Vlad's feelings for Erin, and the Count tells him to lock her on the balcony. In episode 10 he attempts to stake Ingrid but is stopped by Vlad, who warns him not to disobey him again. In the series finale Bertrand kidnaps Erin with the intention of using her blood to unlock the Praedictum Impaver. Erin is saved by Vlad and Bertrand meets up with some other vampires. Ingrid manages to open the book and Bertrand and his new gang confront her. After Vlad, the Count, Erin, the slayers and Wolfie interrupt them, Erin uses her blood to open the book, allowing Sethius to manifest. After Sethius reveals his plans, Vlad convinces Bertrand to help - and they defeat Sethius. Unseen by the Draculas, Bertrand picks up a bone from Sethius' ashes. Series 4 Bertrand returned in the fourth series; back on Vlad's side, although Vlad was not sure if he could trust him. Bertrand continues his role as Vlad's advisor and tutor, helping him with the co-existence by teaching the new recruits of Vlad's 'SCRAP' regime. He also carries out an investigation into the murder of Ryan Noble. This leads him to discover the existence of a shapeshifter. The Shapeshifter takes his form and convinces Adze and Mina to meet with Vlad (a confrontation that ultimately leads to Adze's staking by Mina). Vlad then believes Bertrand is a traitor. The Shapeshifter (still in Bertrand's form) taunts Vlad and tells him of how his father and sister are about to die in the attic. Ultimately Vlad, in his anger, stakes the real Bertrand. Vlad remains unaware of the Shapeshifter's existence, and says Bertrand had it coming. In the next episode Erin performs a ceremony for Bertrand at Ingrid's request. Vlad disapproves, and when he tells her to get rid of it and she ignores him, Vlad ends up burning what Erin is holding. Appearance Bertrand has the appearance of a man in his early thirties, with dark wavy hair, blue eyes and a tall muscular build. Trivia *He can tell when a man fancies a woman (revealing this when he tells Vlad that he knows that he fancies Erin) *He claims to Ingrid that he can always spot a bad girl (during episode 6 after discovering that she was the one who was taking the blood) *According to Ingrid, he drinks blood by the gallon *He and Ingrid flirt a few times during the Series 3 *Judging by his name and his accent, it is hinted that he might possibly have a French background *His is the form most often used by Elizabeta in Series 4 Category:Offical Characters Category:Males Category:Vampire Category:De Fortunessa Category:Half-fang